Midnighter's Instant Messaging
by Demitra Florentini
Summary: The Bixby Midnighters FINALLY get computers! Yes, Dess is the most psyched Although it takes them weeks of training from Jess to work a chat room, here is some of their conversations when they finally get it working.
1. Emo Melissa

Midnighter's Instant Messaging

Melissa: BtchGdss39Rex: Arachnophobia117 Dess: 13mathkixass13

Johnathan: c1rcu5b0y169 Jess: f1r3w0m4n2197

_BtchGdss39 is online._

BtchGdss39: _10:32 PM_ - Hello?

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - Alone. FINALLY! HA HA HA! TAKE THAT DAYLIGHT WORLD!

_Arachnophobia117 is online._

Arachnophobia117: _10:38 PM - _Cowgirl?

BtchGdss39: _10:38 PM - _Damn it.

Arachnophobia117: _10:38 PM - ......._

BtchGdss39: _10:39 PM - _I - I mean... So Nice of you to join me, Loverboy!

Arachnophobia117: _10:40 PM - _Great to see you to, Melissa. I'm just going to pretend you never said "damn it" for whatever reason.

BtchGdss39: _10:40 PM - _Did you feed Dag? I know you forget.....

Arachnophobia117: _10:41 PM - ......._

BtchGdss39: _10:42 PM - _Rex?

Arachnophobia117: _10:44 PM - _.......Maybe.................................

BtchGdss39: _10:44 PM - _Oh, poor Dag! Why don't you ever feed that animal!

Arachnophobia117: _10:44 PM - _I DON'T SEE YOU SLITTING YOUR WRISTS WITH A DEAD-FISH SENTED CAT FOOD LID!

BtchGdss39: _10:44 PM - _THAT'S RIGHT 'CAUSE I SLIT MY WRISTS WITH A 39-LETTER-NAMED STAINLESS STEEL KNIFE WHEN I LISTEN TO MY SCREMO MUSIC!

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _You cut yourself, Cowgirl?

BtchGdss39: _10:46 PM - _Only about as often as you feed Dag....

Arachnophobia117: _10:47 PM - _I feed Dag almost every day I have you know! I leave myself notes taped to my father's pill jars. I DEFINITELY don't forget those.

Arachnophobia117: _10:49 PM - _....oh my.

BtchGdss39: _10:49 PM - _ My point exactly.

Arachnophobia117: _10:50 PM - _You know, Melissa, I would feel a hell of a lot better if you slept over at _my_ house tonight...

BtchGdss39: _10:51 PM - _ I'll drive the truck over....

Arachnophobia117: _10:52 PM - _You _do_ know I love you, right?

BtchGdss39: _10:52 PM - _ Of course, Loverboy. And it's a good thing, too. Why do you think I'm not dead yet.

Arachnophobia117: _10:53 PM - _Hurry up with that whole "driving over" here, will ya? I'll feel a lot better when I know what you've been doing.

BtchGdss39: _10:54 PM - _ Stalker.

Arachnophobia117: _10:55 PM - _Just promise you won't purposefully drive the truck into a tree or anything on the way here? I would prefer not to find your mangled body in the woods on my way to school tomorrow. You'd be seeing me in heaven with you about ten minutes later.

BtchGdss39: _10:56 PM - _ Like I'd go to heaven... Get a reality check, Loverboy.

Arachnophobia117: _10:56 PM - _I think you would.

BtchGdss39: _10:57 PM - _ Psh. No way.

Arachnophobia117: _10:57 PM - _Promise you won't go suicidal before you get here?

BtchGdss39: _10:58 PM - _ Cross my heart and hope to die.

Arachnophobia117: _10:58 PM - _I love you. See you soon.

BtchGdss39: _10:58 PM - _ Right back at ya, Lover boy.

_BtchGdss39 went offline._

_Arachnophobia117 went offline._


	2. Dess's Chat Troubles

_13mathkixass13 is online._

_c1rcu5b0y169 is online._

_f1r3w0m4n2197 is online._

13mathkixass13: 1:48 PM - Hello?

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 1:48 PM - Lke OMG! Dess u lke no 2 use a comp nw! OMG!

13mathkixass13: 1:49 PM - WHAT?! Who the hell is this?

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 1:50 PM - udk?!

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 1:50 PM - jess!

13mathkixass13: 1:50 PM - What the fuck are you saying!

c1rcu5b0y169: 1:51 PM - wht! Dess dsnt do cht tlk?

13mathkixass13: 1:51 PM - WHO ARE YOU!?

c1rcu5b0y169: 1:52 PM - Jonathan! C1RCU5 B0Y 169

13mathkixass13: 1:52 PM - Well sorry if I happen to have NO clue what you're saying for one. And for the fact I thought your screen name was an algebraic formula!

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 1:53 PM - WTF?

c1rcu5b0y169: 1:53 PM - ROTFLMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!

13mathkixass13: 1:54 PM - I'm screaming and pulling my hair out you just can't see.

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 1:55 PM - I gt lssns in mth frm a drk lke U! omg ur a dmb$$.....

13mathkixass13: 1:56 PM - I feel insulted, but I have no clue what you just said.

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 1:57 PM - AYT, hun?

c1rcu5b0y169: 1:58 PM - Yea. Damn blue screen of death.....

13mathkixass13: 1:59 PM - What? Are you dissing the blue time?

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 1:59 PM - STFU, Dess. We r jst tryin 2 tlk 2 ea/other.... God.....

c1rcu5b0y169: 2:00 PM - OMG did u hear?

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 2:00 PM - Wht? dat Constanza is AWOL? old nws...

c1rcu5b0y169: 2:01 PM - NO! dat rex/mel is off. a "thing"!

13mathkixass13: 2:02 PM - Something about Rex and Melissa.... Right?

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 2:02 PM - U R F'IN KDDIN' ME! BS! HOW IS DAT POSSBLE?!

c1rcu5b0y169: 2:03 PM - btsoom.....

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 2:04 PM - We SO hav 2 raz dem in da blu time!

c1rcu5b0y169: 2:05 PM - btdt.... We'll jst M/O in frnt of dem. Mel'll get it. She'll be SO P/O'd.

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 2:06 PM - Damn Rite!

13mathkixass13: 2:06 PM - Ugh... I give up......

_13mathkixass13 went offline._

c1rcu5b0y169: 2:08 PM - Wnt 2 go get some Tastey Freeze?

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 2:09 PM - Ib/uf.

c1rcu5b0y169: 2:10 PM - No, eat in.

f1r3w0m4n2197 : 2:10 PM - kk.

_f1r3w0m4n2197 went offline._

_c1rcu5b0y169 went offline._

Jessica stood up from the computer and grabbed Jonathan's hand, who was sitting at the laptop right next to her. He pecked her on the cheek and they walked out to the car.


	3. Rex and Melissa Cyber

Okay, okay so I know it's been FOREVER since I updated, but please try and refrain from shooting me :D That is much appreciated.

In this one, Rex and Melissa are going to attempt to "cyber"

_BtchGdss39 is online._

BtchGdss39: _10:32 PM_ - Waiting for Rex...

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - Waiting....

BtchGdss39: _10:40 PM_ - Waiting.......................

BtchGdss39: _10:45 PM_ - WAITING!!!!!!

_Arachnophobia117 is online._

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Cowgirl?

BtchGdss39: _10:38 PM - _About time...

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - So what exactly is "cyber" anyways?

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _The general concept is to have sex over the internet.

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - What's the point of that? You can't feel anything!

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Just give it a chance, Cowgirl. Now pretend we're sitting next to each other.

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - Okay... But where are we?

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _We're sitting on the bed in my room.

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _You imagining?

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - Yes, I am. You start. Idk what I'm supposed to say here....

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*reaches out and starts to play with your fingers by side*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Now you respond by saying what you do back.

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - I don't get this... *takes hand and scoots closer on bed. Lays head on shoulder*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Runs fingers up back*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Scratches chest and watches you shake with pleasure*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Moves hand up the inside of your leg*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Does the same back*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Rubs center over pants. Watches you squirm, trying to resist grinding your hips*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Pulls you down on top of me and kisses you with passion*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Slides hands under shirt, feeling up and down your chest*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Takes of your shirt and bra. Kisses and massages breasts*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Nibbles and licks from your ear, down your neck and chest. Plays with your naval with my tongue*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Moves hands back up your thighs*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Slowly undoes buttons and fly on your pants. Watches you buck, begging me to hurry up but I take my sweet time. Pulls pants off torturously slow*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Undoes buttons and slips off your pants with a quickness. Picks you up off the bed, your legs around my waist and pushes you against the wall*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Completely submissive*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Hooks thumbs around underwear and slides them off slowly. Looks into your eyes to see if it's okay*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Smiles slyly and slips hand into boxers. Pulls them off and take dick in hands*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Moans deeply and picks you back up, sliding fingers into your spot*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*gently asks 'do you really want this?'*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Sighs softly 'Yes'*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Sides inside you and starts slow, but gets harder and harder*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Cries out with intense pleasure*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*Orgasms at the same time as you*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *Reaches climax*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _*MELISSA!*

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - *REX!*

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _...You still there cowgirl?

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Melissa...

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Something wrong?

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - Ugh... Rex?

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Yeah...

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - I just kinda... came... on my computer chair...

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Ha ha ha! And you said it wouldn't work if you couldn't feel anything.

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - Rex, just shut up and get your ass over to my house right now.

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _What? Why? It's 2 A.M.!

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - Cause you're about to get laid for real, that's why. To hell with this cyber bull.

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Oh... Well... Of course!

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - JUST DRIVE GODDAMN IT!

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _Okay, okay.

Arachnophobia117: _10:46 PM - _I love you

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - I love you too

BtchGdss39: _10:37 PM_ - but I want to SHOW you how much so drive. Fast.

_BtchGdss39 went offline._

_Arachnophobia117 went offline._


End file.
